


Potions

by BouncyOrb



Series: The Four Horsemen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyOrb/pseuds/BouncyOrb
Summary: While the gang makes plans, Venus is making some fun new weapons for them to use.
Relationships: The Four Horsemen - Relationship
Series: The Four Horsemen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015500





	Potions

Venus’ place was usually where the gang hung out, mostly because it had the most space of any of their places. Now that they were all going after the Son, they needed a place to do some planning. Venus’ place made the most sense. Venus never really did any of the planning, usually working in her lab, but today she had something fancy to show the gang.

“So we have nothing.” Asmodeus said as Venus walked into the lounge, carrying a rack of potion bottles.

“So you’re just not gonna listen at all then?” Kent said, leaning forwards on the big couch they were all sat on. “All these notes and you tell me we have nothing.”

“Your notes are all just guesses, we need to know where this bastard is!”

“Well when we do find him,” Venus interrupted, “we’re gonna have some fun toys to use on him.”

Venus set down the potion rack on top of Kent’s scattered notes.

“What are these?” Alistar asked as they picked one up.

“Well if I did my mixing right, that one you’re holding is a sleep potion that should be able to knock out anything that breathes.”

“And if you did it wrong?” Asmodeus asked.

“Well it’ll still fuck him up anyway.” Venus took another bottle from the rack. “This one is a favorite of mine. Flame potion that can be thrown like a grenade.”

“Why not just… bring a grenade?” Alistar asked.

“Because shut up, potions are cooler.” Kent says, reaching for the potion in Venus’ hand. “Lemme see it.”

“Hold on, cowboy.” Venus moves the potion away, not noticing that she spilled some on herself. “This is a very dangerous, volatile mixture.”

“I know, I’ll be…” Kent noticed the bit of potion that spilled starting to spark up on her clothes on its own. “… careful.”

“Sure, whatever,” Venus continued, not noticing the sparks bursting into a patch of flames on her top. “but if you blow us all up I’m gonna be the one who has to fix us all up.”

“Venus you’re-”

“You too, Asmo. I don’t want another accidental forest fire going on out there because you tripped with one of my bottles.”

“Fire!” Alistar shouted and pointed at Venus, whose clothes were starting to catch enough fire that they were all surprised Venus hadn’t noticed.

“Yes, fire potion, a fire potion that I’m probably the only one that knows how to handle safely.”

“Your clothes, Venus!” Alistar shouted again.

Venus finally noticed her burning clothes, and she dropped the potion in surprise. She jumped back as the potion hit the floor and left a small fire at her feet. She reacted in panic, tearing off her burning top and using it to try and pat out the fire on the floor. Kent ran off for a bucket of water, and Venus tore away her long skirt, which was mostly burnt away anyway, and tossed it into the fire as well. It wasn’t until she looked back up and Asmodeus and Alistar that she realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“Venus, you’re-” Alistar stared, she could see just a hint of blushing from behind the facemask.

“Y’know, I think the fire here is more important than that!” She said, still trying to stomp out the fire.

Asmodeus took off their oversized jacket and laid it over the fire. Venus stomped it out quickly after that.

“Fireproof.” Asmodeus said, kneeling down to pick the jacket back up. They looked up at Venus, naked, while they themselves were shirtless, and suddenly felt very red.

“What, you’ve never seen a woman naked before?” Venus said, blushing slightly. “It’s not a big deal or whatever.”

“Really?” Alistar said. “Oh, finally!” They said, tearing off all of their clothes and then lounging back on the big couch. “I’ve always hated having to wear clothes in this body. Life as a Berith is so much more free than this.”

“Alistar!” Asmodeus said, standing up and trying their best to look Alistar in the eyes. “You can’t just rip your clothes off like that, what if-”

Kent ran in with the bucket of water, throwing the entire thing onto Venus’ naked body. Realizing just in time to not be able to stop himself, Kent dropped the bucket and hid almost behind Asmodeus, holding onto their bare shoulders. He looked away from Venus in embarrassment, only to find Alistar also naked on the couch.

“What happened while I was gone?” Kent looked all around the room. “Is this… are we…”

“Oh, shut up and take your clothes off, idiot.” Asmodeus said as they turned around. They kissed Kent and started unbuckling his belt.

“You two are just gonna fuck in my lounge then?” Venus asked, watching her teammates undress each other. “I am naked and wet and there was a fire and… and… fuck it. Alistar, you good?” Venus asked, looking up and down Alistar’s body laid out across the couch.

“I mean I have been staring at your tits for the last ten minutes.”


End file.
